1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the architecture of the cryptographic systems for carrying out data encryption and decryptions for secured data transmission. More particularly, this invention relates to encryption algorithms structured for implementation in a cryptographic system to achieve higher level of security and higher speed of encryption and decryption operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cryptographic technologies are still confronted with difficulties and limitations due to the operational complexities of the current cryptographic systems. Specifically, the encryption and decryption operations are performed on the data using long and complex algorithms that applies many different keys. The complex operations impose heavy demands on computational resources. The processes also are time consuming, especially when high security level is required.
Therefore, a demand still exists in the art of cryptographic data transmission to provide new and improved system configuration and cryptographic algorithms that requires much less computational resources in order to achieve much faster transmission and higher security level.